


steve's got something to say, bi the way

by PanGlory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Steve, Gen, so yeah if this is OOC sorry i just wrote it in like 3 minutes, thea wanted me to write steve beating up biphobes which i wanted to do because heck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanGlory/pseuds/PanGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't appreciate biphobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steve's got something to say, bi the way

Steve was jogging in Central Park, living in New York again. It was too early for the usual crowd, which was just how he liked it. No nosy tourists were clamoring for his autograph and he could be left alone to listen to his music.

He was listening to Tegan and Sara, one earbud in, the other hanging in the wind. What could he say? Those girls sure knew how to sing.

He slowed his pace when he noticed two men walking side by side, dressed in workout gear. Both of them were rather sweaty, probably from a recent run, but they were holding hands, which he thought was cute.

He didn't recognize them as regulars, but all the same nodded at them while he jogged by. "Good morning." He said, then flew right on by.

But he wasn't out of earshot when he heard one mutter, "Isn't that Captain America?"

"He's not much of an American symbol. He said he's bisexual," The other man hissed. "Bisexual. Can you believe that?"

Steve stopped, then turned around, taking out his earbud. The two men were still walking, muttering to themselves. They were only maybe 30 feet away but still didn't notice Steve was walking up behind them.

"This guy comes back from the past and just starts using whatever made up words we have now. Such a fucking dumbass." The other man snorted in agreement. "Acting like he's better than the rest of us, like he doesn't have to pick a side. What a--"

"Excuse me, fellas." Steve walked around them and cut them off. Then he flashed them a signature smile. "I'm sorry, but did I hear my name?" The man on the left broke out into an uneasy grin. He had been the one who had said 'Bisexual' as if it was a curse, or a disease.

"Oh, yes, we were just talking about how big fans we are of yours."

Steve crossed his arms, flexing his biceps as he did."You don't say. I guess you heard I came out recently, then?"

The other man's eyes widened, but he tried to regain his composure. It didn't pass Steve's notice that the man had begun to sweat again. "Yes, congratulations! It must have been so hard for you to uh, choose a label."

Steve knew these guys were ready to bolt, so he decided to ham it up a little bit. Let them stew. "Oh, golly gee, yes! Back in the 40s, nobody knew being gay was even a THING. And then when I zip zapped here to the future, I just needed to choose one of these shiny new labels." He smiled even wider, knowing it looked more like he was baring his teeth. "The only hard part was the fact no one seemed to take me seriously."

The man gulped. Steve stepped forward and place a hand on each of their shoulders. "Oh, don't worry fellas. Look, I even have some honky dory old fashioned advice for you two." Then he knocked their heads together with a loud thump, and they crumpled to the ground, moaning and holding their heads between their knees.

Steve stepped over them, then spat out, "Don't be biphobes." He continued with his jog. He was almost done with this Tegan and Sara album, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah he probably wouldn't beat up two random people on the street but still. they deserve it


End file.
